joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Neptune (Main Character Edition) (Wanked)
|-|Base = |-|Goddess = Powers and Stats Tier: '''Main Character Tier '''Name: '''Neptune '''Origin: Neptunia '''Some game made by Tsunako which makes references to almost all video games and anime that throws in fanservice and makes fun of itself cuz wynaut '''Gender: '''Loli, although can transform whenever she feels to gain a sexier body '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Nep, CPU, Goddess of Planeptune, Anime Deadpool, Main Heroine, Nep-Chan, Neppy, The Main Character '''Powers and Abilities: '''As the main character, she has '''EVERY ABILITY YOU COULD POSSIBLY THINK ABOUT, oh and she can break the 4th wall to access any ability she wants. These abilities are just her favorites to use: Immortality, 4th Wall Breaking, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, PIS Manipulation, Waifu Manipulation, Main Character Manipulation, Plot Convenience, Lesbian Manipulation, Omniverse Destruction, Omnipotence, Omnipotence Manipulation, Sex Appeal Combat, Saitamapotence, Brolypotence, Neppotence. Attack Potency: Doesn't matter with Plot Convenience '''(Will always win no matter what, the only reason why she makes fights look close is because she's bored), '''DIMENSIONAL SLICE MEANS THAT YOUR TIER IS IRRELEVANT. Will always be stronger than U Speed: WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY 'Beyond Omnipresent. Faster than all beings. 'Lifting Strength: '''Certainly '''Stronger Then U Striking Strength: Nep Class Durability: Irrelevantly Irrelevant '''with '''4th Wall, Can't be hurt no matter what because protagonist. Truest infinity '''against characters from hentai or ecchi (The mere whisper of a certain phrase makes them lose all power and erases them before they can even touch Neptune) '''Stamina: '''Limitless (Destroyed the concept of exhaustion) '''Range: '''She's not limited to 4 walls so clearly she can attack you from anywhere she wants. Not even above omnipotents that bopped TOAA are safe from her. '''Standard Equipment: '''Pudding, A Sword, Your Doujins, Your Girlfriend (assuming you even have one) '''Intelligence: '''She always has the perfect strategy in mind. '''Weaknesses: '''She has none because she doesn't feel like having any. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dimensional Slice: '''Destroys the concept of everything it hits, including the omniverse itself. * '''Oh my how lewd: By uttering these sacred words, all characters in hentai or ecchi get instantly one-shotted. * Hakai: Decided to break the 4th wall and pay a visit to Beerus to learn how to use Hakai for fun. We all know nothing escapes Hakai, right? * Plot Convenience: Upscaled to the point that opposing plot manipulators can't do shit against her. This is downplay by the way, she has way more than this because she is a Nep. Others Notable Victories: Every character in hentai or ecchi Touhou Project (You all thought Yukari could stand a chance? Wrong. Neptune destroyed the concept of boundaries, making her powerless. Keep in mind that Yukari could control the boundary of omnipotence and non-omnipotence too.) Godzilla TOAA All of Tabbender's Waifus (They're all shit compared to the Nep) Undertale (Even Annoying Dog is mere fiction compared to her) Tori-Bot (Shitstomp for Neptune) DC Comics Marvel Goddess Madoka Arceus Bill Cipher Noire/Black Heart (Noire claims that she's just about as powerful as Neptune... but Nep is the main character so obviously Neptune is way stronger than her) Neptunia Verse (see Noire/Black Heart) Luigi who wins by doing absolutely nothing (Beat him in a staring contest) Lost Pause All of Nintendo All of SEGA Medaka Box ALL OTHER VERSES Notable Losses: ''' (Destroyed the concept of losing. Main characters never lose, especially not if she's a Nep because plot convenience is always in effect no matter what.) '''Inconclusive Matches: Cirno Nepgear (If two Neps ever fought each other, the omniverse would be fucked) This Wiki Category:Wanked Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck your durability Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Space Users Category:Characters with forms Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stronger than TOAA Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Omnipotence Category:Omnipotent Killer